Klaroline Smut - Let me see you
by berrywoman
Summary: The events happen on episode 4x16. After finding out that Hayley was on Klaus' house, Caroline goes there to confront them but repressed desires take control of her and she ends up punishing Hayley and surrendering to Klaus' charm.


KC Smut - Let me see you

**_The events happens on episode 4x16. After Damon leaves Klaus' house he tells Caroline that Hayley and Klaus are keeping in touch and she decides to go there to confront them. Caroline asks Hayley to meet her outside and when she does Caroline attacks her biting her neck and tearing a piece of her skin apart, when she was ready to finish and kill her wolves appear and start to eat Hayley's body. _**

Hayley was dead. Caroline gave her a proper end and she haven't killed anyone for a while, a rush of blood came to her head and she was feeling powerful, fearless. "I want some more", she thought. She didn't like that feeling so she decided that leave was the best choice at that moment. The wolves were finishing eating Hayley's body and some of them were staring at Caroline making her scared. But suddenly she felt his presence behind her. Klaus approached and slowly his hybrid face appeared, it was the first time Caroline saw him like that and she couldn't help by finding very sexual, like an animal ready to copulate. He was walking in her direction and in that moment she realized she was still with her vamp face, Klaus was staring at her, smiling, he couldn't help it, Caroline transformed back to her human form and lowered her head, she was ashamed, not of killing Hayley but of Klaus seeing her like that.

Klaus kept walking and passed her, he looked directly at the wolves an like magic they all started to walk way. Caroline still looked scared but then Klaus turned around and he had his human face again. He gave her a very tender look and said "What about some wine, love?". Caroline followed him until inside his house and in the way she asked him:

- Why did the wolves did that? You know, eat her body? Is that a common thing?

- Did you know wolves have memory? - said Klaus. They have emotions and sixth sense too. And also they have a connection with werewolves, they know Hayley detrayed them.

- But what about you? They know you used werewolves to make hybrids! - replied Caroline.

- Yes, but they know they can't beat me. - said Klaus with a smile on his face.

They got inside his studio and Klaus noticed her hands were dirty of blood. He took a piece of fabric and started cleaning her hands. Caroline was so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat, it was slower than a normal vampire, he was cleaning her hands very slowly and feeling her breath that was still very fast. He looked at Caroline and asked her: "Was is worth it, love? Did that made you feel better?". He was very caring and was stroking her hand, at this point the blood was already cleaned, it was very sensual and Caroline couldn't even concentrate in her answer. Caroline stared at him for a few seconds and said "Yes.". Her voice was trembling but she seemed secure of what she was saying.

Klaus gave a step back and said "What about that whine?". Caroline answered: "I think I deserve champagne." Klaus smiled and went to the mini fridge and got the champagne and 2 glasses, they started drinking and Caroline started walking around the room. She was looking at his art and found a drawing of her. It was her in a field of flowers, Caroline noticed it was the same dress as she was wearing at the Miss Mystic pageant.

Klaus noticed she saw that and got a little embarrassed, he tried to take it away from her hands but she was faster. "You need to stop drawing me in ethereal sceneries, you know? I'm not a fairy." she said. Then she lowered her head again and continued:

- Hayley is not the first. I've killed before, you know. I killed a man for no reason, just because I could. And I know that many vampires don't deal very well when they kill for the first time. They're consumed by guilt and remorse. But I didn't. To be honest, I liked it.

In that moment she looked at Klaus to check his reaction. He was standing there, paying attention. He wasn't shocked or surprised, he only seemed intrigued and excited to know where she was going to.

So Caroline continued:

- I use every muscle of my body everyday to fight against the urge of killing again. I know that eventually my vampire side will take place and I will probably lose a part of my humanity. But right know I need to be as human as possible.

Then Klaus got closer to her and looked deep in her eyes, he was sad, that sounded like a confirmation that she'd never be with him, he said:

- You think that I would bring you dark side up. - he asked that already afraid of her answer.

And then she got closer to him, very seductive and said:

- No. I KNOW that if we get together I wouldn't control myself, in every possible away.

She smiled at Klaus and he smiled back. It seemed the perfect opportunity to clarify how she felt about him:

- That's not what I'm afraid of.

Klaus just looked at her, curious.

- Are you still gonna like me if I'm dark and cold? - she asked.

Klaus smiled like if she was saying something stupid. He didn't said anything. He started to cherish her cheek and then looking at her hair that was touching her face, it was like he wanted to memorize every detail of her her.

There was a connection, something that bothered her. But she couldn't help it. Whe he looked at her was like if she was hypnotized. She couldn't look away. Klaus got closer and kissed her cheek, Caroline felt like if a wave of electricity ran all over her body, he got closer to her lips and in that moment she closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest and stopped him. Klaus thought that she would walk away but instead Caroline used her vamp speed and pushed him so fast that his body lifted from the floor and he felt on his back on the table, Caroline jumped on him, she was on control and Klaus didn't seem to mind about that, he was too shocked and busy admiring her beauty and waiting for her next move.

Caroline stared at Klaus for a moment but when she saw his mouth half oppened she couldn't wait any longer, she gave him a passionate kiss, she was exploring all over his mouth, tasting his lips and moving her tongue in any possible direction, it was so hard that she was bruising Klaus's lips. Klaus corresponded and kissed her while his hands explored her back and thighs.

Caroline sat on his lap, she took her top off revealing a gorgeous black bra, he took his shirt off and oppened his pants revealing his dick. Klaus ripped out her bra with his teeth and started sucking her niples, it was a mix of tenderness and anger what gave a sense of danger like if he could bite Caroline's breasts at any moment. She felt an instant heat between her thighs and in a moment of uncontrollable pleasure she screamed Klaus' name while she arched her back placing her pussy on his dick. She could feel the volume on her while she started making vigorous movements rubbing her clit on his dick, it was so intense that even if she still had her tiny lycra shorts on Klaus could still fell her humidity on him.

Caroline increased the speed until she couldn't bear anymore and screamed of desire when she came. Klaus could see a squirt weating her panties and Caroline hugged him still rubbing on him, for a second she thought that would be enough but Klaus had no intention to stop there.

It was Klaus' time to take control.

He grabbed her and carried her to his bed without any apparent effort. Caroline simply crossed her legs on his back and gave a deep sensual look while she stroked her hair and he corresponded giving her a look of pure lust. Klaus looked like a man on a mission, Caroline felt that her life was about to change forever.

He threw her into the bed and she lied there waiting for him. She had only her panties on and Klaus still had his pants but his dick was visible since his ziper was oppened and she took a moment to appreciate that view, Klaus noticed and smiled then he took his pants off for her pleasure while Caroline looked at him closing and openning her legs and smiling while she was biting her lips. He started to climb the bed slowly and kissed her foot. Right way he kept exploring her body and in a mix of kisses and licking he started climbing her leg with his mouth while his other hand rubbed vigorously her other leg.

He got into her thighs and started sucking her skin then he used his hands to open her legs leaving free acess to her pussy. He pulled her panties to one side and started making circular movements on her clit with two finger while he appreciated her face, it's was a perfect time to tease so he said: "This teasing stroke makes you so wet, doesn't it?" Caroline was contorting her body, squeezing the pillow with her hands and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling even more and bite her lips to not scream but that didn't work, she lost controll and yelled to Klaus "Oh, that's not enough! I want your dick inside of me! Now!"

Klaus gave her a proud smile, the smile that she normally hates of when he has the control of the situation and he was, at this moment he could do whatever he wanted to her. He kneeled in front of her and took her panties off, Caroline helped and openned her legs waiting for him, Klaus wait for a second, he wanted to see her beg but Caroline was smarter than that. She grabbed his necklace and pulled him closer to her. "Stop teasing, I know you want this as much as I do", she said. He wasn't still penetrating her so Caroline grabbed his dick and started playing with it, making Klaus moan. She looked at it and licked her lips and then placed it inside of her. She closed her eyes when he put all his dick inside of her and oppened her mouth wide oppened like if she wanted to scream, she looked at Klaus and said "Come closer, I want to feel your body over mine". Klaus placed his body on top of her and every single part of them were touching each other, Klaus started to fuck her in a robust pace and they were breathing very close to each other, Klaus saw Caroline's mouth oppened and couldn't waste the opportunity, he licked her, starting to her bottom lip, touching her tongue and then her top lip. Caroline put her tongue out and they touched each other's licking in synchrony like a dance.

Klaus kept the movements while he sucked her niples and kissed her neck but then Caroline in a moment of rage twisted their bodies making her being on top again. They simply smiled at each other and she kept the movements dancing on him like if she was riding a horse. Still in a high level of desire she started touching her niples while Klaus enjoyed the view. He lift his torso in a way that Caroline was sitting on his lap without stopping her and she liked it because his mouth got right in front of her niples that he was now sucking. He stopped suddenly and Caroline felt a change on him and noticed he was hiding his face. He had turned into his vamp face. Caroline stopped and made him look at her raising his chin, she put her hair on the side exposing her neck, and said "It's ok, you want a taste of me? Bite me."

Klaus said "No, I won't risk your life, I can control myself." Caroline said "No, you can't." So Caroline bit her own wrist and gave it to Klaus to suck her blood, he did it, the smell of her blood was too intoxicating and he felt a real pleasure drinking from her and started to push his dick inside of her again, Caroline was also enjoying the moment but she started to fell a little weak so she grabbed his hair forcing his head to the side and have acess to his neck and bit it. In that moment Klaus groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, it was the first time in all his life that someone did that. Caroline kept sucking his neck while she scratched his back until he bleed. The blood from his neck started to drop on his chest and Caroline didn't plan to waste it, she started licking all over his chest, then Klaus looked at her and said "Let me see you".

Caroline stopped, she knew what he meant. He wanted to see her vamp face and she wasn't confortable with that, but she knew Klaus would judge her and so she moved her head looking straight at him. Klaus caressed her cheeks, ran his fingers on her lips still full of blood, his blood and said "You're beautiful." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss with their mouths still dirty of each other's blood, this wasn't just a sex kiss, it was her kissing the man she loves, happy for being accepted the way she is.

Then she looked at him and said: "All right. Now make me cum." They both laughed and Klaus was again on top. She crossed her legs behind him to press him harder against her and giving him no chance to stop until she decided to.

They were both moaning and saying each other names, in a perfect sync, looking straight to each other, he grabbed her hands crossing their fingers together and increasing the rythym, he said: "Don't be shy, love. You can scream. Let's show the neighborhood what a fucking naughty girl you are."

Caroline smiled and obeyed screaming when she felt that her orgasm was coming so she closed her eyes to wait for it. Klaus said: "No, look at me". So she did and a mix of fear and pleasure she continued until the both couldn't take anymore and with their mouths wide opened and staring at each other they came at the same time.

Klaus stayed on top of her for a while since she didn't want to let him go then she finally released him and lay down on his chest and they stayed there until they lost track of time, just listening each other's breathing.


End file.
